herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bob (Lab Rats)
Bob is a former bionic soldier. However, now he is a student at the Bionic Academy It is currently unknown what his number designation was while he was in the Bionic Army. His main bionic abilities include super strength and levitation. He was one of the three students who escaped Donald Davenport's naming scheme for the bionic army. Unlike the other two students, who got to pick their own names, Adam chose his name. Adam took him under his wing after Bob displayed super strength and levitation, and a common love for Adam's antics. He has a crush on Bree and every time he sees her, he tries to impress her or use pickup lines. He's known to take things too literally. He is portrayed by Brandon Salgado-Telis. Personality Bob comes off as a weird and quirky kind of person, though it doesn't bother him and like Adam, he is very dim-witted, but much more so. Along with his brother Spin, whom he tends to be around, Bob has a tendency to get in trouble. In most situations, Bob can be gullible and takes everything too literally. While most are often annoyed by his habits, Douglas seems to like him the least. Despite his super strength, Bob is a pacifist, and unlike his brothers and sisters, he gets frightened rather easily. Because of this, he ended up doing poorly in his classes, and became the last one to move up a color level. Part of the reason he doesn't do well is because he doesn't pay attention. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Bob has the ability to lift heavy objects that are at least 100 lbs. This ability can be seen while Bob is lifting what appears to be a very heavy weight. Compared to Adam however, his abilities are much weaker. Bob only utilizes his strength to open things that normal people have trouble opening. This ability is shown in Ultimate Tailgate Challenge when he and Adam smash the speaker and play catch using the coffee table. *'Levitation:' This ability can be seen when Adam uses him a levitating surfboard. He can levitate up, but has trouble levitating down due to his acrophobia. His levitation doesn't work if he's stuck in quicksand. He levitates when he sees a girl he likes. *'Super Durability:' According to Adam, Bob was able to land on a jagged coral reef and Douglas' Stabber 2000 without getting hurt. *'Geo-leaping:''' It seems Bob has the ability to manipulate his molecular structure to teleport to any location he thinks of. However prior to The Vanishing when Gisele hijacked his chip, Bob either didn't know or seemingly forgot he had this ability. Appearances Season 3 * First Day of Bionic Academy (first appearance) * Adam Steps Up * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion * Left Behind * Mission Mania * Forbidden Hero * Space Elevator * Bob Zombie * The Curse of the Screaming Skull * Ultimate Tailgate Challenge * The Vanishing Mentions Season 4 * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Trivia * According to Sebastian, he's colorblind. (Adam Steps Up) *He states that when he is older, he wants to be just like Adam. (Adam Steps Up) *He thinks Adam is the best mentor at the Academy. * He screams like a girl. * Bob has gotten in trouble many times at the Academy. * He had a crush on Tasha and Caitlin in Forbidden Hero. * He snores, and according to himself, it's because he has a "Spin-sized" nose. (Bionic Rebellion) * He levitates when he sees a girl he likes. * Bree and Caitlin fought over him in Forbidden Hero. * Bob is usually on cleanup duty. * Bob is an acrophobic, meaning he has a fear of heights. (Adam Steps Up) * According to Adam, he belches when he takes corners while levitating. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * He joins the rebellion in Bionic Rebellion. However, he switches back to Leo's side. * He likes Academy uniform. (Bionic Rebellion) * Bob thinks he's good at magic tricks because he tried to perform some to distract the soldiers in the rebellion. (Bionic Rebellion) * He has/had a surfboard (Unauthorized Mission). * He likes to have fun with others. * Kaz borrowed Bob's uniform in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Bob eats tuna fish and grape jelly. (Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med) * Bob was promoted to the Intermediate level in Space Elevator. * Bob might not have had a soldier number, as he stated he didn't have a name before Adam named him. * In Space Elevator, Perry taught him to be more serious and not be a scaredy-cat. However, he found out Perry took things too far, and decided to go after her. *Bob is the youngest student that Adam is mentoring, as he is also the youngest student with super strength. *He claims he oversleeps because Bree is in his dreams. *Bob returns in the Lab Rats: Elite Force episode Coming In Through The Clutch. Category:Kids Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains